degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
It's Tricky
'It's Tricky' 'is an episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation and is part of the seventh season. It is the fourth episode of the season and the 122nd overall. It aired on October 19, 2007 in the United States and January 28, 2008 in Canada. Summary Ashley has been a "sidekick" for way too long and can no longer tolerate it, so she restarts her music career, but with Jimmy as her partner, she's starting to feel, once again, like a "sidekick". Mia doesn't mind sharing a locker with someone, as long as they aren't the newest addition to mean girls, Holly J., and both of their eyes are set on Sav. Only one can win his heart, or maybe neither. Main Plot When Craig's CD comes out and Ashley discovers that he used one of her songs, he becomes the newest rock star, but Ashley isn't too happy about this. With support and help from Jimmy she restarts her music career, but things don't go so well. Ashley has played the role of "sidekick" for a long time and doesn't want anyone standing in her way - especially Jimmy. She decides to enter a talent contest and she records a song called ''Tell Me Lies, with Jimmy. After the song receives great popularity, Griffin has them play at a club. Ashley decides to let Jimmy play alone because she knows people think she sings terribly. The two are asked for a demo, so Ashley makes it, but deletes Jimmy's rap. Subplot Mia doesn't mind sharing a locker with someone, just as long as that someone is anyone but Holly J., Degrassi's newest, meanest addition from Lakehurst. What doesn't help is the fact that they're both lusting after Sav.. the hottest Lakehurst guy. How's this going to end? Badly. Can the girls just call a truce? No way. Links= *Watch It's Tricky on Putlocker *Watch It's Tricky on Gorillavid *Watch It's Tricky on DAclips *Watch It's Tricky on MotionEmpire |-| Trivia= *This episode reveals that Holly J. is Heather Sinclair's sister. *This episode is named after the song "It's Tricky" by Run-DMC *When Manny mentions that Holly J. and Heather share the same DNA, that statement becomes false in Season 11 when it is revealed that Holly J. is adopted (found out in '''U Don't Know). |-| Quotes= *(Mia): "What would I do without Holly J Sinclair looking out for me?" (Manny): "Hold on. Holly J Sinclair? As in Heather Sinclair?" (Holly J): "She's my sister." (Manny): "Hold on. Boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning, queen of evil is your sister?" (Holly J): "Taught me everything she knows." (Manny): "This might be a problem sweetie." (Mia): "I have to debate her tomorrow. Tell me everything." (Manny): "Let's just say if Holly J and Heather share the same DNA, you're gonna have to fight fire with huge enormous flames." (Mia): "Got a light?" |-| Gallery= 7-4.jpg 7-4-1.jpg its-tricky-1.jpg its-tricky-3.jpg its-tricky-4.jpg images (3)6.jpg It's_Tricky.jpg its-tricky-5.jpg File:Normal 704 0075.jpg File:Normal 704 0086.jpg File:Normal 704 0206.jpg File:Normal 704 0210.jpg File:Normal 704 0213.jpg File:Normal 704 0217.jpg File:Normal 704 0224.jpg File:Normal 704 0225.jpg File:Normal 704 0255.jpg File:Normal 704 0287.jpg File:Normal IT 013.jpg File:Normal IT 014.jpg File:Normal IT 015.jpg File:Normal IT 016.jpg File:Normal IT 017.jpg File:Normal IT 018.jpg File:Normal IT 019.jpg 2eqrwsdasxcsd.jpg ertetrrwas.jpg ghdfhawerfasxf.jpg hrthasdafewgr.jpg hrthrturtyherewr.jpg hyryhasdaxsa.jpg nodonotash.jpg qewqrwerwefgergesad.jpg qweqeasdas.jpg qweqsdgsa.jpg qweqwewferrh.jpg rthrtrefadqwe.jpg rtsdfwawdafdsgethergs.jpg wqrwerewqrwqerwrwqr.jpg 7098ij.jpg 7987uj.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes